


Rosewick: Youtuber AU

by adamthewolfboy



Category: RWBY, Rosewick
Genre: F/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthewolfboy/pseuds/adamthewolfboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots, drabbles, anything else I come up with for this AU. It'll primarily be Rosewick, might add in other pairings as well as other characters will be popping up. Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Talk and Co-Op

**Author's Note:**

> So for the background on this AU here's the post  
> http://percygodofbluefood.tumblr.com/post/139567995545

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roman first contacts Ruby hoping to collab, she of course wants proof it's really the popular Melodic Cudgel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how many subs Ruby and Roman have, Roman recently hit 2 million whereas Ruby has barely hit 300 thousand. His channel is over 7 years old while Ruby's is only about a year old at the moment, though thanks to the RWBY streams her channel has been gaining subs like crazy.

No matter how many subscribers he had it didn't change the fact that Roman could still become nervous over asking if someone wanted to do a collab. Most of his current collabs had begun when he was a much smaller channel over 5 years ago. Through Cinder he met Mercury and Emerald, and with Neo joining occasionally they'd become known on Youtube as Team CRME+N. Thanks to them he had grown his channel into what it was today, with over 2 million subscribers he'd even been able to quit his job and do Youtube full time.

While editing he had gone from watching CrescentRose's solo let's plays to some of her collabs, her most popular were titled Team RWBY. She was outgoing and creative, with her own spunk that usually left him cracking up; he'd wanted the chance to record with her. That left him with the problem on how to contact her, PMs on Youtube could be dodgy at best and there was the chance her inbox could be full. Glancing at her bio page he noted she had an email linked. Old school but he used his own as well for Youtube business, opening it up he stared at the email debating what to say before beginning to type:

_Hey, I'm MelodicCudgel, was wondering if you'd consider doing a collab with me sometime. Usually play indie games, but I've been doing Don't Starve and they just released the co-op expansion, think you might like it._

It was simple and straight to the point, so before he could second guess himself he had hit send. It was two days later when he finally got a response while once again in the middle of editing, surprisingly enough it was an IM instead of an email.

CrescentRose: _Is this really MelodicCudgel or am I being punked?_

Roman had to resist the urge to laugh then again it wasn't like this sort of thing didn't happen often. He'd seen enough fake twitters and tumblrs to know people impersonated him or posted fake photos of him saying they finally saw him.

MelodicCudgel: _I'm pretty sure I'm me, is this the real Ruby Rose?_

CrescentRose: _Yes. But seriously I don't mean to be a jerk but do you have any way to prove it's you?_

Roman blinked at the chat, proof it was him? Well that was a new request then again it been a while since he'd asked someone to collab.

MelodicCudgel: _What would convince you it's me?_

Roman drummed his fingers on his desk now completely done trying to edit as he focused completely on their chat.

CrescentRose: _You could tweet something? Something you'd normally never say?_

MelodicCudgel: _Do you one better, I'll @ you. Anything specific you'd like me to say?_

He was already in the middle of opening up twitter on his other tab, it took a moment to find her actual twitter during which he saw the chat go off.

CrescentRose: _I'm indie hipster trash?_

Staring at the chat Roman burst out laughing, shaking his head he typed up the tweet writing it out. Barely a few seconds later and people were already questioning why he had tweeted that and why he was tweeting at Ruby. Roman saw a notification pop up on the chat and turned back towards it.

CrescentRose: _It's actually you. Oh my god. You can delete the tweet!_

Laughing he shook his head already finding himself looking forward to working with Ruby.

MelodicCudgel: _Nah I'll leave it up, future reference for when we started collabing._

A few days later after planning out when and how to record Roman was checking over his set up. His mic was in front of him at his desk, as well as his other two monitors in front of him. One was for the actual game and the other was to monitor that everything was recording properly.

"You do your intro yet?" he asked as he booted up the game.

"Nope give me just a second," Ruby spoke up fidgeting with her own mic.

After their weird start Ruby had been slightly on edge about this recording session. Collabs were fun, by yourself commentary was something most struggled with to keep the audience entertained. During collabs it was a lot easier having someone else to bounce commentary off of. Still there was no guarantee they'd even be any good together, while RWBY was a success it didn't mean it be the same with every youtuber. At least with RWBY they knew each other personally, Roman was almost a stranger and not only that but he actually did this for a living.

"Hey guys it's Ruby, today I'm joined by MelodicCudgel thought most of you just call him Roman," she greeted smiling at her web cam.

"Yo, Roman here and were playing Don't Starve Together. I'm using Woody whose got a talking ax and a deep dark secret," Roman replied.

"I don't know who to pick," Ruby mumbled looking through the characters.

"Well you'll be happy to hear there's bunnies all around the spawn point. Might wanna hurry and pick though. Times moving since I'm already in the server," Roman explained as he picked up basic supplies.

"Is it really!? Um...I'll just go with Wilson, stick with the basics and he does get that sweet beard," Ruby said joining into the game.

After playing for 15 minutes with the occasional comment Ruby felt herself relaxing falling into easy conversation.

"Ok so I have flower crown, do you want one?" she questioned as she made an extra one and walked her character over to Roman's.

"Depends will it make me feel pretty?" he questioned as he stopped chopping down trees.

Ruby blinked for a moment caught off guard before giggling, "Yes it will make you feel very pretty."

"Then of course I want one," he replied and she swore she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Not for the first time she wondered what he looked like, after their first few chats she had watched his videos. She'd heard of him but considering he mostly played indie or rpgs she hadn't had much interest. At least not until she sat down and actually watched, after watching one of his playthroughs she'd found herself charmed by his quick wit and flair for dramatics. Then of course the whole mysteriousness that surrounded him due to refusing to use webcam, even going as far as banning the word face from his stream chat.

Using the give option she watched as a flower crown popped up on Roman's character's head, "Do you feel pretty now."

"I feel very pretty, thanks Red," he replied chuckling softly.

Ruby felt her face heat up and shook her head a grin forming on her face, "Alright pretty boy, let's get back to setting up our base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoping to bust out more this week. If you got any questions about this AU message me on percygodofbluefood, I literally never shut up about these two.


	2. Team CRME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is known on Youtube as MelodicCudgel, but he's also apart of Team CRME. A now small company that does Let's Plays, Podcasts, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's no Ruby in this one, Rosewick is mentioned though. Next chapter will probably be more background on Team RWBY and their thoughts on Rosewick

"Old man are you ready yet?" Mercury demanded tapping his fingers on his desk in annoyance.

Scoffing Roman smirked as he finished checking his set up, "Patience kid, never seen you so eager to get your ass handed to you."

Roman felt a grin form when he heard Mercury growl, "Not this time, I got a few new tricks up my sleeve."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Roman deadpanned rolling his eyes. 

Around two years after starting his channel Roman had been contacted by another Youtuber from Mistral named Cinder Fall asking if he wanted to join her and two others. They wanted to do group recordings something completely new to him, he'd been solo since the beginning and hadn't ever considered grouping up. For a few days he debated the proposition and after being assured he didn't have to use a facecam he'd agreed.

That had been over five years ago, the group streams and playthroughs brought more attention to his channel eventually allowing him to do Youtube full time. Not only that but Cinder's channel had grown as well leading the woman to eventually make a small recording company, called Team CRME. While Roman still did single playthroughs he was also an active part of their group streams though being located in Vale sometimes made recordings difficult.

As the years had gone by he found himself actually becoming friends with them, even visiting a Mistral a few times. There were even a few people who had taken to shipping him with Cinder and labeling Mercury and Emerald as their rambunctious children. When he first heard about it through Emerald he had actually fallen out of his chair from laughing so hard. 

Currently he was doing another visit to make recordings easier as well as just to catch up, and they'd been playing through various games on GTA V that pitted them against each other. The last two recordings Roman had successfully taken most of the winnings even buying a new car in game and taunting Mercury with it. 

"If you two are quite done, then can we begin?" Cinder questioned, while she came off as sounding bored Roman knew she was slowly losing her patience. 

Mercury seemed to have come to the same conclusion giving Roman a dirty look before turning his full concentration on the game. The first game was racing through the streets of the game, though the twist being you had to ride in a cab and let the AI get you there first. Of course you could sabotage you're fellow racers by any means necessary. 

At the moment Roman was close to victory, his cab driver had managed to drive down the hill towards the designated finishing point. Before he could make it however he found his cab blown to bits and the familiar phrase WASTED appeared on his screen.

"Who shot me with a rocket launcher?!" he demanded immediately looking at Mercury who was seated across from his desk at his own.

"Wasn't me I'm still stuck behind a semi thanks to Emerald," Mercury grumbled shooting the green haired girl next to him a look.

Grinning Emerald shrugged, "Tough shit, just blast it out the way."

Roman blinked, so if hadn't been either of those two that left only one other. Glancing to his side he glared at Cinder who had a smug smile on her face before glancing at him, "Problem Roman?" she questioned innocently before claiming the victory for her own.

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes as the next game was starting, glancing over the rules he saw that instead of racing they'd be split into two teams. As he waited for the teams to be assigned he gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god I got the good kid," he said seeing Emerald was his partner. 

"Whatever, I got Cinder which means victory is as good as ours," Mercury shot back glancing between the two with narrowed eyes. 

Roman waved him away, "Such a mama's boy."

"You know I actually did read a really cute fanfic about that," Emerald said as the game began setting her and Roman to try to reach a checkpoint before Cinder and Mercury killed them.

Groaning Mercury gave her a look, "Seriously, we are not talking about fanfiction again. You're obsessed."

Emerald shrugged, "What can I say it's cute, and some of it is pretty well written. Though that reminds me, Roman want to tell us who Red is?" 

Roman froze almost dying in game from being caught off guard by the question. A few weeks ago he'd begun doing collabs with Ruby Rose, so far they'd gotten good feedback even earning a ship name, Rosewick.

"Youtuber in Vale, goes by CrescentRose, we've been doing some co-ops" he said putting on his best poker face, while he loved his friends they had a habit of doing their best to embarrass him in video.

"Ooooh, are you cheating on Mom?" Emerald demanded, of the four she was the most fond of fanfiction and fan art. She thought it was hilarious and cute, as well as a good way to embarrass her friends.

"I'm sorry to tell you I'm leaving your mother for a younger woman," Roman said.

"Roman, you're just going to tear our family apart like this?" Cinder questioned though he did notice the glance of curiosity she shot him.

He hadn't mentioned anything about Ruby to them, the thought had escaped him besides the whole shipping thing was all in good fun. Though lately he had been having more than just a little fun flirting with Ruby. 

"You can have the brats, I'll take Neo, she's my favorite anyway. Can come join Team Rosewick" Roman replied a smirk on his face.

As they continued recording the topic switched between new games coming out, cons that were coming up, as well as the usual banter between the four. When they had stopped to take a break Roman leaned back in his chair stretching his arms over his head and letting out a sigh at the satisfying pop his back gave.

Glancing up he found three curious pairs of eyes were on him and shifted in his seat, "Geez, what's with the peanut gallery?" he questioned raising a brow.

"So...Rosewick?" Emerald questioned a smirk on her face.

Roman felt his face heat up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "That's our ship name," he grumbled.

"You actually learned the ship name? Don't you usually avoid that stuff?" Mercury asked while trying to contain his laughter, "I mean hell, you won't even show your face. You're so uptight about your privacy."

While Roman had been careful about keeping himself out of public eye, the rest of Team CRME had shown their faces years ago. It wasn't odd to see them at cons doing panels or fan meet ups. Roman had done a few events but always in disguise or with his face covered up. 

"What can I say, it's not that bad of a ship," he replied shrugging his shoulders trying his best to come off as uncaring.

Cinder reached over turning his face towards him, "Oh? Does this ship actually have a chance at canon?" she teased.

While on the internet Cinder came off as cold and aloof, Roman knew of the four she was the most concerned over them. She did indeed live up to the mom friend role, making sure they all actually slept, fed themselves, and kept to proper schedules. 

Rolling his eyes he leaned back in his chair away from her hand, "Et tu Brutus?" he said placing a hand over his heart.

The idea of anything happening with Red was laughable, they had just met and she didn't even know what he looked like. Sure lately they were talking about more than just their next recording session but that didn't mean anything. It was just a few co-ops nothing more.

Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair, "Not that this isn't just extraordinarily fun, but I am only here for two more days. Can we get back to work already?"

"Someone's cranky need a nap old man?" Mercury said.

Scoffing Roman threw a pen at his head, "This is why Neo's my favorite," he grumbled as they began the next recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Also in case you're curious. 
> 
> Ruby - 18  
> Weiss - 19  
> Blake - 19  
> Yang -20
> 
> Roman - 22  
> Cinder - 21  
> Mercury - 20  
> Emerald - 19  
> Neo - 20


	3. Panicked Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a hard first week during her second semester, self doubt and anxiety are never a good combo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea rattling around on when Roman would finally show his face. I also wanted to show they do have lives outside of Youtube lol trigger warning for minor panic attacks

To say Ruby was having a bad week would be an understatement. The first year of college was always difficult, adjusting to a new living situation as well as realizing some of your bad habits from high school could quite literally cause you to fail. Though now that it was her second semester Ruby had felt more confident that she was finally getting the whole college thing down.

At least that was what she was thinking until she ended up on the complete other side of campus only to find the class had been moved. By the time she had finally arrived at the correct building her class had been over and the professor long gone. Her week had only downhill from there from almost getting run over by a random biker to having an issue with her meal card to even just getting locked out of the dorms.

Worst yet she hadn't even been able to record any let's plays or vlogs, which yea wasn't as important as her education but still. She didn't like the disappointed messages she saw whenever she got a chance to check, asking when the next upload would be.

With a sigh Ruby dragged herself into her dorm room, tossing her bag to one side and falling face first onto her bed. Glancing over to the other bed she took note that Weiss wasn't around then again she usually was stuck in lectures on Fridays. Opening up her scroll she saw a text from Yang saying she couldn't do a RWBY stream this weekend as she and Blake were spending the weekend at the library studying.

Ruby couldn't help but be slightly relived, maybe a weekend to recharge was what she needed. Sure people would be disappointed but after the week she had had she just wanted some time to relax and not stress over things. A beep alerted her to a new email, a quick glance and she groaned. Another reminder that she needed to talk to her adviser on picking a major already.

Everyone around her seemed to already have a plan set out for their life it made her feel self conscious and like she was falling behind. Yang kept saying she didn't need to hurry into anything, whereas Weiss would add in that planning out your future was highly necessary. Blake was usually the neutral voice of reason, encouraging her to follow her passions and have a set goal.

Another beep from her scroll alerted her to a new upload on Youtube by one MelodicCudgel. A small smile tugged on her lips, it was still weird to think that last semester she'd become friends with the elusive Youtube star. Of course just as weird was that instead of a mysterious stranger, he was just an overly dramatic dork.

Sitting up she grabbed her laptop out of her bag and opened up Skype, glancing at the list of those online she brightened up at seeing Roman was on. Clicking on his name she opened up the IM in case he was too busy for an actual call.

CrescentRose: _Hey you busy?_

MelodicCudgel: _Well hello to you to Red._

Rolling her eyes Ruby was ready to type up a witty retort when the sound of an incoming call caught her off guard. Seeing his name pop up on her screen along with his icon she accepted the call making herself more comfortable as her web cam switched on.

"I'm guessing you're not busy then," Ruby playfully chided him.

"I can multi task, honestly I'm just waiting on some rendering. Shouldn't you be studying?"

Letting out a groan she mock glared at her web cam, sometimes she wished he'd use his web cam as well at least so eye contact would be easier to do. He had claimed he just wasn't comfortable with web cams which she could understand but it was still disappointing that he didn't want to.

"Not you too!," she exclaimed exasperated, "It's barely been the first couple days I can relax a little."

"Of course you can, just don't go blaming me when you flunk out," he quipped.

Ruby paused biting her lower lip, she knew he hadn't actually meant it but after her earlier thoughts doubt began creeping back into her mind. Would she flunk out? Last semester she had slept through a few classes at first and even forgot to hand in a few homework assignments. She had cleaned up her act thanks to her friends but there had been a time when she'd worried she'd flunk.

"Red?" Roman questioned and she wanted to answer him but she had become to lost in her own thoughts.

After all she hadn't even picked a major, she was just taking the basics for now. An English, math, history, and science course made up her schedule for the semester. What did it say about her if she couldn't even handle taking basic classes? Blake had said to follow her passions but she had so many could she really pick one? What if she could never pick one, would her friends see her as a failure?

"Red?" Roman repeated sounding more concerned now and she could see herself on the tiny skype screen that showcases her webcam. Her head was lowered bangs covering most of her face.

Her dad had saved up for years to be able to send both of his daughters to college. Yang had picked her major already having talked with an adviser on how to become a physical therapist. Was she just wasting his money at this point? Ruby had begun to feel a tightness in her chest her breathing becoming more labored and tears prickling at her eyes.

"Red!" Roman exclaimed and was that panic that she could hear?

It was getting harder to focus, why couldn't she focus she thought annoyed. Bringing a hand to cover her mouth she hiccuped as her breathing got rougher and tears began to spill.

"Ruby. Ruby look at me, just look up for me please," Roman pleaded and without thinking she glanced up.

Silver eyes met green as she found herself staring at an orange haired boy with a panic look on his face.

"Ruby watch me ok. Breath in 1...2...3...Breath out 1...2...3...," he instructed her slowly following his commands and breathing with him. It took a few minutes but eventually she felt her breathing return to normal.

Taking a deep breath she wiped the tears off her face glancing back up at Roman who still looked worried. Giggling she covered her mouth with her hand causing his brow to knit together in confusion.

"Uh...do I even wanna know what's so funny?" he questioned raising a brow at her sudden mood switch.

"You have orange hair," she blurted out before giggling again, "Do you dye it?"

Roman scoffed placing a hand over his heart, "Excuse you, this is natural. A blessing from the Gods one might even say."

Rolling her eyes Ruby grinned, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Can I call you Orange now?"

"The answer to that is a simple hell no," he said before pausing and looking at her curiously, "You ok?"

Ruby felt her smile fade and let out a soft sigh, "Yea just...stressed...I haven't picked a major and I...I don't even know what I'm gonna do with my life."

Roman let out a snort and shrugged, "I didn't pick my major till my 2nd semester in my second year, I changed it the next semester too."

Ruby blinked in surprise, "Why couldn't you decide?"

Roman smirked and Ruby felt a blush form over the slight glint that appeared in his eye, "Because I didn't know what I was gonna do with my life. Red you're 18 you got time to fuck around, take a bunch of random classes if you want. Hell take a year off if you need it."

Ruby let out a shaky laugh, "Maybe I will I don't know, I mean I've been enjoying my graphic design classes. Just feels like I'm falling behind, you know?"

Roman shrugged running a hand through his hair, "Yea I know the feeling, but it's your life Red. Try to at least enjoy it."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks, for all this. Sorry I turned into such a mess," she grumbled feeling her cheeks heat up.

Roman frowned and shook his head, "Don't. You're allowed to freak out, if you need someone to talk to you got my info."

Ruby blinked in surprise feeling her cheeks heat up even more, nervously giggling she nodded, "Yea I do, but does this mean you're going to do actual skype calls with me?"

Blinking in surprise Roman coughed awkwardly, "I mean...sure? I uh kinda panicked to be honest," he said looking anywhere but at her as his own cheeks heated up.

Watching him Ruby felt a grin form on her face, "Oh my god, you're blushing!"

Roman's head whipped towards her eyes narrowing, "You're delusional Red."

Ruby giggled waving him off, "Whatever helps you sleep at night...Orange."

Groaning Roman shook his head, "You're facecam privileges are now revoked."

"What?! No way that's not fair you meanie," Ruby replied her cheeks puffing up as she pouted.

Smirking he waved her off, "Who said I play fair?"

Scoffing Ruby stuck her tongue out at him, "Find then, I didn't want to see your stupid pretty boy face anyway."

Cocking his head to the side a mischievous grin formed on Roman's face, "Pretty boy?"

Ruby felt her face heat up once more as she stuttered out a reply," I...I mean..it's a figure of speech!" she exclaimed waving her hands frantically around her.

Chuckling Roman shook his head, "Of course it is, Red," he replied winking at her.

Ruby bit her lip trying to ignore the way her heart had raced when he did so, "You're impossible," she grumbled covering her face with her hands.

Hearing her scroll go off she saw a text from Weiss asking if she wanted to meet to go eat. "Weiss wants to meet up to get something to eat," she said out loud as she typed up a response.

"So you're going to leave me all alone with my pretty boy face?" Roman questioned giving her a mock pout.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Ruby groaned.

"Nope," Roman replied making sure to make a popping sound with the p.

Groaning once more Ruby gave him a look before smiling catching him off guard.

"You ok there?" Roman asked shifting slightly as she continued to stare at him.

"How come you don't use a webcam more?" she questioned.

Roman scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, "Too much work, takes away from the gameplay.." he trailed off looking unsure.

Ruby bit her lip wanting to press on the subject but over time she had learned that with Roman it was important to let him tell you things in his own time. When pushed he would clam up and avoid the subject, so ignoring her curiosity she simply nodded.

"Makes sense, should probably get going so I can meet Weiss," she mumbled.

This time he didn't try to keep her and nodded back, "Yea I got errands with Neo I need to do. So as fun as this has been, this is also where we part ways.

Smiling she was reminded of another habit he had, always needing to get the last word in.

"Hey Roman?"

"Yea?" he questioned looking at her confused.

"For the record I do think your face is pretty," she said quickly hanging up the call but not before catching the flustered look that came across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd guys like to see.


	4. Team RWBY reacts to Team CRME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after recording a new Team CRME video is released. A small conversation blows up and Team RWBY has their own talk on Rosewick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three things...  
> 1) Finebros don't sue me over using the word react  
> 2) No Roman but he is mentioned so sorry about that. But he did have the last chapter all to himself, mostly.  
> 3) Shout out to ilseofskadi who have their own version of this AU on fanfiction.net I highly recommend it and you should all totally check it out. Here's the link to their author page so you can read all of them.  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1673601/Peanutpaw?a=s

Board game nights were a common occurrence between Ruby and her roommates,usually on Sunday nights. While they all had their individual channels and the group stream sometimes it was nice to just sit back and relax. Of course with how competitive they all were relax may not have been the right word. 

"Hair stylist?! That's not a real profession," Weiss exclaimed tossing the card down in annoyance. 

Yang snickered as she spun the wheel grinning as it landed on 10, "Told you college was for chumps. I'm debt free and a cop," she boasted proudly as she moved her yellow car across the board.

"This game is starting to feel a little too real," Blake mumbled who like Weiss had taken the college route and was in debt.

"It's not called LIFE for nothing," Yang said as she picked up another token.

Ruby snickered as she took her own turn, like Yang she had elected to go straight for a career. Though she had gotten stuck with the mechanic job, not the best but not horrible. As the dial landed on 5 she moved her small red car before realizing she had to stop according to the board.

"What life event is this one again? It's too early for the house one right?" Ruby questioned before hearing Yang snicker. Glancing up at her Ruby cocked her head to the side her brow furrowing, "What's so funny?"

Yang smirked and waved her hand, "That's the marriage one, was just thinking how many ship wars that would cause."

Weiss let out a scoff, "Are you still laughing about that post we saw on tumblr?"

"You have to admit they did a lot of research for it," Blake said a small amused smile on her face.

Ruby glanced between all her friends more confused than ever, "Does somebody wanna fill me in on this?"

"Apparently you're a homewrecker," Yang said before cracking up into a fit of giggles. 

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed shooting up from the floor and almost knocking over their small coffee table if not for Weiss catching it.

Blake gave her a sympathetic look, "There's been a few posts on tumblr, looks like just another shipping war that got started after CRME released a video. Remember Bumblebee vs Freezerburn?"

Ruby blinked slowly retaking her seat on the ground, "Yea but that still doesn't explain how I'm a homewrecker. They never called any of you that..."

"None of us are involved in this one. Only you. The ship war is Rosewick vs Torchfall," Weiss explained as she made sure everything was still in it's proper place on the board, "Apparently they mentioned you in the video"

Blake had opened up the video on her scroll before handing it over to Ruby. Taking it Ruby noted that it wasn't the original video but was a fan made where the specific conversation had been taken. It was titled Rosewick Confirmed?! 

She could already feel a blush forming as the video started, as it began she recalled Roman mentioning visiting Mistral the month before to record with his group Team CRME. As she listened she felt her face heat up even more as Roman proclaimed his intentions to leave Cinder for her. While it was obvious they were all just joking around it didn't stop others from speculating that maybe there was some truth to his words.

Handing Blake her scroll Ruby rubbed her face with her hands and let out a groan, "I can't believe people are taking this seriously, it's obvious they were joking," she whined.

Yang patted her sister's shoulder affectionately, "You know how shippers can be, they'll take what they can get," she paused studying her sister with a curious stare, "So you guys aren't gonna get together then?"

Ruby's head whipped up realizing that now all three girls were watching her all with curious stares, "What?! No..I mean no! We're just friends, I mean yea he's nice and all. But he's such a you know...and yea he has that whole pretty boy thing going but he's a total jerk...and why are you guys looking at me like that?" she questioned upon seeing all three girls begin to grin.

"Pretty boy?" Blake asked a smirk on her face.

"I uh...I..we skyped and well he showed me his face..." Ruby admitted recalling their skype call from 2 days prior. 

Yang let out a squeal jumping in her seat, "You saw his face?! He never shows his face, why didn't you tell us? What does he look like?"

Feeling her face heat up Ruby rubbed at her cheeks in annoyance, "Can't we just go back to playing LIFE I think I like that version of me better," she grumbled.

"Nope, come on spill," Weiss said crossing her arms to show she was in complete business mode. 

Messing with her hands Ruby poked her index fingers together, "I kinda had a small freak out," at their worried glances she quickly waved her hands, "It's fine. I'm fine. He was actually really good at helping me calm back down, he showed me his face so I could copy his breathing. Then we just talked for a bit and I told him he had a pretty face. That's it happy?"

Yang gave her a cheerful grin, "You guys are totally gonna be canon."

Ruby let out a snort, "No we're not. We're just friends."

"You don't tell me I have a pretty face," Blake said giving her a look of mock offense.

"Yea don't we have pretty faces?" Yang asked pouting at her younger sister.

Feeling her face flush once more Ruby let out a groan, "You guys are the worst," she grumbled.

"Is friends all you want to be?" Weiss asked.

Glancing up between her fingers Ruby blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Scoffing Weiss rolled her eyes, "I think the question is pretty self-explanatory, do you just want to be friends with Roman? Or do you want something more?"

Ruby let out a nervous laugh and shrugged, "I mean if it happens maybe? I mean not like I actually think about it...or read fanfiction or see the fan art...He's usually the one whose doing all the flirting anyways. I'm just kinda there..."

"I wouldn't say that, I've heard you make him quite flustered and tongue tied," Blake said.

"That's...that's just...he's playing it up for the viewers. He's always dramatic," Ruby grumbled.

"If you believe that, there's a bridge I'd like to sell you," Weiss deadpanned.

"Can we please stop talking about this and get back to the game, please?" Ruby begged.

Seeing her sister uncomfortable Yang ruffled up her hair, "Fine, we'll drop it. For now anyways," clapping her hands she rubbed them together as she glanced at the board, "And now back to the Rosewick wedding."

"Yang!" Ruby cried out exasperated as the other girls descended into a fit of giggles but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her own lips. For all her objections she couldn't deny the slight heart race at the idea of something more with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As well as for the kudos and reviews. To everyone whose left a kudo thanks from the bottom of my heart it seriously means a lot to me. To my reviewers y'all the real MVPs, thanks for sticking with this, also I am listening to your suggestions. There will be more pre-relationship as well as the long awaited how they finally got together chapter.


	5. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's going to a wedding and Yang is insistent that she bring a date. Roman offers to be her date...as a friend of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said the next one would be how they finally got together but I just went to a wedding yesterday and had the urge to write about one. So here you go.

Ruby leaned back in her chair with a small sigh rubbing her hands over her face, while streaming with Roman was always fun it was also tiring.

"Tired?" an amused and sleepy voice questioned.

Glancing up Ruby smiled seeing Roman looking equally worn out after streaming for over 4 hours. Since coming home to Patch after her first year at college she'd been able to upload more videos as well as record with Yang. Weiss and Blake had each gone home to Atlas and Mistral respectively. While Roman had of course remained back in Vale doing his solo playthroughs. With everyone spread out now doing RWBY and Melodic Rose streams had become difficult to say the least.

"A bit yea," Ruby mumbled before yawning as she copied the chat onto word planning on answering some of the remaining questions later on tumblr or twitter.

"Mmm, so when are we finishing Kingdom Hearts 2?" Roman questioned leaning his face against the palm of his hand.

"Uh, I'm doing a lot of GMOD and Trouble in Terrorist Town for RWBY this week and not doing any recordings this weekend," Ruby said now turning to face him.

Roman raised a brow, "Oh and why's that?"

"A friend of ours is getting married, so Yang is forcing me to go to a beauty salon Friday, then the wedding is on Saturday so Sunday I'll be pooped," Ruby explained, "And Yang is bringing our friend Ren as her date and says I need one too."

"And whose the lucky gal or gent?" Roman asked grateful that his voice came out leveled. No he wasn't jealous, not at all.

"No one!" Ruby said exasperated, "I don't see why I need a date, but Yang is being a butthead about it trying to play matchmaker. I'm gonna get stuck spending the day with someone I barely know."

"Well," Roman began, "I'm free this weekend, don't look bad in a tie, and quite enjoy free food."

Ruby blinked in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

A thud was heard as Roman literally banged his head against his desk causing his camera to shake. Keeping his face pressed against the desk he let out a pitiful groan, "I'm offering to be your date, Red," he said.

"Oh...OH!....I..I mean...," Ruby said attempting to get her thoughts together. She and Roman had hung out a few times back during her second semester, and even with multiple people pushing her to go for more they'd never actually gone on a date.

Roman sat up shifting in his seat, "As friends, Red," he grumbled, "Just to get blondie off your back."

"Yea that sounds like fun...just friends..." Ruby said biting back her disappointment. Of course that had been what he meant, "Well then I'll see you on Saturday then," she said brightly.

* * *

 

"Come on Rubes you look great," Yang said smiling as she adjusted the clips in Ruby's hair.

"I look ridiculous...and why do I have to wear lady stilts," Ruby whined as she pushed Yang's hands away.

"Well think of this way, now at least Roman won't be over a foot taller than you," Yang said as she stood up from Ruby's bed.

While Ruby was wearing a red dress with black frills, Yang had opted for a pink dress. She had claimed just to have liked the color but Ruby knew it was just to match with Ren. Standing up she held her hands out to steady herself and took a deep breath.

"Is Roman here yet?" Ruby questioned nervously fiddling with some of the bracelets Yang had given her to wear.

"Yup," Yang replied making the p pop as she spoke, "Got here while you were in the shower. He's been hanging out with Ren while you finished up."

When Ruby had told Yang Roman would be accompanying her she had cheered over Rosewick finally becoming canon. Ruby had tried to explain they were just going as friends before being waved off as Yang had insisted on picking a new dress for the occasion.

With a sigh Ruby followed Yang out of her room and down the stairs, as they made their way into the living room where Ren and Roman were both sitting on the couch. Hearing them walk up Roman had turned around the two locking eyes before Ruby felt her heel snag on the carpet sending her flying forwards.

"Geez Red walk much?" Roman teased her having shot up in time to catch her.

Ruby felt her face flush as she pushed away from his chest to look up at him her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "It's not my fault, it's the stupid lady stilts," she whined.

Roman laughed, "Lady stilts? Well at least you're the height of a normal person now."

"Stop being such a meanie," she said punching at his chest as he laughed.

Hearing a snap both turned towards Yang who had a grin on her face, "Hmm now should I post this on twitter or tumblr?" she said.

Ruby felt Roman stiffen next to her a low growl escaping his throat, "Don't you dare," he snapped.

"Call me down Torchie I'm just teasing," Yang said waving him off as she tucked her phone away, "Come on lovebirds we have a wedding to go to."

Roman glanced around as he took his seat next to Ruby in the reception hall, the ceremony itself had been short. The vows between bride and groom had caught him off guard, with plenty of sarcastic remarks shared between the two. Though Ruby had claimed that Tori and Jon were always like that.

"Ruby they're going to do the bouquet toss," Yang said dragging Ruby off onto the dance floor despite her protest.

Roman snorted taking a sip of his water as she glanced over at Ren, the two had gotten along fairly well. Discussing random indie games and books they recently read, "Blondie is a walking fireball," he said.

"Yang does have a lot of energy, but she means well," Ren said watching the two sisters stand with the other woman.

"Energy is one way to put it," Roman grumbled as he watched the bouquet be tossed. Chocking on his drink he felt the blood leave his face as Ruby for a second had it in her hands before it was quickly grabbed away from her by another woman during her surprise. Letting out a breath he hand't realized he'd been holding he glared at his companion when he heard him laugh.

"Not willing to tie the knot?" Ren joked.

"I would need an actual date with her before that could happen."

"Why not ask Ruby out then, she likes you a lot," Ren questioned.

Roman scoffed, "As a friend maybe, anytime I broach the topic of actually dating she thinks I'm joking," he replied not able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Before Ren could reply Ruby and Yang had returned each sitting in between the two men. "Are you guys going to do the garter toss?" Yang asked.

"Yes because who doesn't want the lingerie of a married woman," Roman deadpanned.

"Sorry Rubes doesn't look like you're getting married anytime soon, "Yang said giving her sister an affectionate pat on the head and earning a squeak from said girl.

"Yang," Ruby complained before being hushed as the bride and groom had taken the floor for their first dance.

Later in the night, Roman was more exhausted than when he had done a 24 hour live stream. Which was really saying something since he'd downed around 4 cans of monster in one hour at one point. He'd been repeatedly dragged onto the dance floor by Yang who had pushed him and Ruby to dance.

Most of the songs had been fast paced and half the time he was trying to keep Ruby from falling all over the place when a misplaced foot caused her heel to slip. Still he couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much in one night, it really should have been illegal for Red to be so cute he thought.

As the DJ called that it was last song he blinked when he realized it was a slow song. For all the others Ruby had always come up with a reason to sit back down whether for more food or claiming she was tired.

Watching as she was already getting ready to head back to their table he grabbed her hand turning her around.

"What no last song?" Roman quipped watching as her face heated up and she shifted.

"I...I mean if you want to we can," Ruby mumbled fidgeting with her hands, so far she managed to slip away each time. It wasn't that she didn't want to but it was too easy to imagine something more with Roman during those times.

"Course I want to Red," he said closing the gap between them and placing his hands on her waist.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Ruby pressed closer to him feeling her face flush. As they swayed she felt herself relax, glancing up at Roman she forced herself to look him in the eyes rather than at his lips. "Thanks for coming. This was really...nice," she said before tucking her head under his chin.

Roman was grateful when Ruby looked away tightening his grip around her waist feeling his own face flush bright pink, "Anything for you Red," he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I swear I will eventually write about how they got together but the slow burn pining is just too good to pass up sometimes. Again thanks guys till next time.


	6. My Girlfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby doesn't really wear makeup much so when a new challenge is making it's round through Youtube she of course wants to join in. Just with a tiny twist in the way it's done, and with no help whatsoever from her boyfriend.

"Hey guys it's Ruby, and today I'm joined by Roman!" Ruby said grinning at the camera set up in Roman's bedroom.

The two were sitting on the end of it, the camera moved from it's usual position on his desk to in front of the bed. To Ruby's side was a make up bag that Roman had provided for her.

"Red how are you joined by me, when this is going up on my channel?" Roman asked a smirk forming on his face.

While Roman still wasn't a fan of using a webcam during his let's plays he had begun to do a few vlog like videos mostly with Ruby or Neo. Fans seemed to like him doing regular things though it still felt weird at times to edit videos with his face showing. 

Ruby's cheek puffed up as she shoved him, "Shut up, maybe I'll steal the footage and put it out on mine instead."

Roman shrugged, "Only if you also edit it, Neo would probably just hand it over if you edit it."

Ruby groaned and shook her head, she already had two let's plays and a vlog that needed editing. 

"Thought so," Roman said chuckling, "Anyways what are we doing today then Red?"

Ruby instantly perked up, a smile forming on her face as she grabbed the make up bag and held it up for the camera to see.

"So everyone's doing those my boyfriend does my make up challenge...well thing is I don't really wear make up much. But Roman does! So I get to do his make up today. He's even fresh out of the shower so you guys can see me turn him into a masterpiece!," Ruby explained jumping a little in her excitement. 

Roman rolled his eyes though the smirk on his face made his annoyance obviously fake, "Yup, didn't even style my hair. Though you forgot about the rules, I can't help you or tell you what goes where. Also I did add in some of Neo's stuff just for fun."

Ruby scoffed as she began to dump things out and search through them curiously, "You did not add it for fun. You did it to confuse me," she grumbled as she picked through things that looked vaguely familiar thanks to some lessons from Yang.

"Well there's that too, honestly worst case I lose all my subs because you make me so hideous they realize why I never show my face."

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she picked up some concealer, "No you're going to lose all your subs cause you're a meanie. Now stay still," she ordered as she began smearing it all over his face.

Roman was trying hard not to laugh at the look of concentration on Ruby's face, "I think I see steam coming out of your ears and this is the easy part." 

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember the order for this stuff," she said finishing up and looking at his face curiously. 

She felt a blush forming as she went back to messing with the products looking for foundation. Even without his usual look Roman still made her heart race, picking up one of the containers labeled foundation she held it up for him to see.

"This is yours right? Like you and Neo have similar skin tones but you use different stuff..." Ruby questioned looking between him and the container. 

Shrugging Roman held his hands up, "Can't tell you Red, defeats the point of this being a challenge."

Ruby frowned before picking up one of the brushes he left for her, "Yea but I might ruin your brushes or Neo's and this stuff isn't really cheap."

Roman smiled and patted her knee, "It's fine, come on Red you love challenges."

Ruby smiled back using a few brushes to apply foundation and even a little bit of blush on to her boyfriend. Roman made the occasional comment but also stayed perfectly still for her to be able to apply things. Reaching a hand she adjusted his hair putting product into it, making sure his hair covered his right eye. 

He'd confessed to her once during their first few skype calls that part of why he avoided face cams was due to his right eye and the bits of scar tissue around it. At first what had simply been a lazy eye had eventually developed further until he was completely blind by the time he was 5. 

Wiping her hands on a towel she chuckled nervously, "Now for the part I'm nervous about," she admitted as she picked up one of the eyeliner pencils. 

Roman tilted his head to give her a better angle, "Just don't blind me Red," he teased her.

Ruby puffed up her cheeks, "I'm already nervous enough don't make it worse," she whined as she began to mark under his left eye. 

She knew the general gist of what he usually did but had never applied eye liner herself. Swallowing she began doing the downward lines before realizing she'd made them too long. 

"Crap," she mumbled trying to make the others match the length at least but instead making it look like Roman had half a sun under his eyes. 

Raising a brow Roman resisted the urge to glance towards her, "Well now you got me worried."

Ruby waved him off with her free hand, "Shut up, I got this," she said continuing to draw though she'd forgot how many lines he usually had downwards and now realizing she'd made too many.

Taking a step back she resisted the urge to groan, the lines had practically merged together making it look like he had a black square under his eyes. Tossing the pencil aside she looked at him seeing that the foundation she'd used was not at all for his skin tone. It made him look much paler than he was, added in the blush and he looked like something out of one of her horror games. The black rectangle under his eyes wasn't helping matter, nor was the fact his hair had been mushed all to the right.

Groaning she covered her face with her hands and plopped backwards onto the bed, "Oh my god, I am so sorry."

Watching her in amusement Roman picked up a mirror glancing at himself into it before bursting into laughter.

"Holy shit Red, what the hell did you even do to my eye?" he questioned as he tried to at least fix his hair a bit.

"I didn't know how many lines to do or how long you make them," Ruby whined sitting back up to look at him.

"Well...I'll give an A for effort at least," he said grinning at her, seeing her pout he poked her cheek playfully, "And you didn't blind me so I'd call this a success." 

Ruby groaned smacking his hand away, "You're the worse, go clean up so we can go get food."

"What no way, I'm going out like this and letting everyone know my darling Red did my makeup today." 

Smacking him with one of the pillows Ruby shook her head a blush forming on her face, "If you leave looking like that I'll deny any connection to you."

Roman laughed, "Wow Red, how vain of you. Fine I'll clean up," turning back to the camera he gave his usual lazy smirk, "Thanks for watching guys. You know the drill. Like, fav, all that jazz. Hell maybe I'll do Red's makeup next time." 

This of course earned him another smack with the pillow, "Don't you dare," Ruby said as Roman clicked the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting this AU guys it means the world to me. Much love to you all <3


	7. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a surprise.

"Hey guys! Ruby here and stream is officially up. First on the list is PT, so it's just the demo but it's also suppose to be really scary. So here we go!" 

Ruby smiled brightly at her webcam, since coming home for the summer she had more time to do streams. Her eyes flickered over to the chat at people excitingly greeting her or asking if the stream had barely started.

"Stream just started guys, you haven't missed anything I promise," she said before seeing the name Roman pop up.

She resisted the urge to frown at the mention of her boyfriend, the bad part of having to go home to Patch was they were now doing long distance since Roman lived in Vale. For the past 3 weeks, though he was trying to work his schedule to be able to visit sometime before summer ended. Not only that but Youtube being his full time job he was swamped between projects so they were making due with texting and skype calls. While she understood how stressed he was it didn't excuse the fact he hadn't even so much as texted her in 3 days now.

Shaking it off she chuckled nervously, "Sorry guys no Roman this stream, just me. Yang might join later for some Dead Rising though."

The chat buzzed, few people complaining or being disappointed, others excited to have Yang on later. Though most were just happy she was streaming, already rattling off questions about how being back home was. 

"Home is good. I got Zwei who is going to be on this week's vlog," she said glancing at the chat occasionally as she started the game.

The stream had only been going on for 20 minutes Ruby becoming immersed in the horror game while occasionally answering questions from the chat. 

"Oh god...is that suppose to be a baby it looks like...I don't even know..it looks like someone left a gummy bear out in the sun," Ruby mumbled shifting nervously and not for the first time regretting streaming in the dark.

She was turning her character around to exit the room when a knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Was that...oh god Yang seriously?" she snapped realizing it had come from her actual bedroom door, "I'm streaming and this game is really scary!"

She could hear snickering on the other side before her sister spoke, "You got a package, I just came to hand it over."

Ruby rolled her eyes glancing at her web cam apologetically, "Yea it's Yang, guess I got a package," turning to glance at the door she shrugged, "Just leave it outside my door."

"What no way," Yang said sounding annoyed. 

Resisting the urge to groan Ruby turned back towards the screen resuming the game, "The door's open. Just be quick."

"Geez Red, and here I thought you'd want me around for more than five minutes," Roman said sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ruby blinked before shaking her head, "No you're not here."

"Well hello to you too, Red," Roman said chuckling softly.

Ruby froze spinning around in her chair, she opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a squeak.

"I've never seen Ruby this at a loss for words," Yang said giggling at her sister's expression. 

"You said six weeks!" Ruby blurted out as Roman continued to watch her in amusement. 

"I'm well aware, though I will split the credit with Yang on this one," he said smirking at her.

Ruby let out a high pitch squeal before tackling him straight onto the bed, Roman let out a grunt as he grinned down at her. 

"Miss me?" 

"You're a meanie, and I hate you, but you're the best," she grumbled against his neck.

She could feel his chest vibrate under her as he laughed, "I missed you too, Red."

Yang for her part snapped a quick pic of the two before glancing at Ruby's screen. 

"Wow people are freaking out," she said glancing over the chat.

Roman glanced over at her as Ruby nuzzled her face into his neck, "What are they saying?"

"I know that voice, holy shit Roman!, omg rosewick, omg together again," Yang read off giggling, "I forget people ship you guys, anyways I'll leave you two alone for now," she said giving them both a wave goodbye before leaving the room.

Ruby blushed pressing her face closer to Roman, "Alright streams over," she grumbled.

"What no way, you gotta at least finish PT," Roman said glancing down at her.

Ruby pouted, "But it's scary...," she whined, "Also how did you know I was playing PT?"

Roman smirked, "We were watching the stream downstairs trying to pick a good moment to scare you." 

Ruby's cheeks puffed up as she punched at his chest, "Why are you such a meanie!?"

Roman laughed kissing her cheek, "I forgot how cute you look when you're mad," he teased.

Ruby pouted further making whining noises as she nuzzled his neck, "You both are such meanies to me," she complained.

"Come on Red, let's finish the game at least," Roman replied as he picked her up causing Ruby to squeak. 

"Roman, I can walk!" she whined.

"Yea but this is easier," he replied taking her seat and setting Ruby down on his lap.

Ruby's blush deepened especially with all the chat comments on how cute Rosewick was.

"Alright fine, just PT and then streams over," she grumbled as she took control of her character once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my personal favorite youtubers are RPGMinx and her wife KrismPro, whose lovely valentine's day video inspired this one.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB_oxz3ErMw   
> It is super nom.


	8. Heist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of dating, long-distance is hard for Ruby and Roman. Like they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, though a trip to Mistral never hurt anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet...holy shizz. I hope you guys like it, I got some inspiration from the actual show so hopefully I did them justice, as well as inspiration from the Achievement Hunters cause I did go on a heist binge.

While during her second year at Beacon they'd been able to see each other regularly, summer had proved to be a challenge. They had seen each other throughout the week and now they were limited to skype and text. Of course the surprise visit he had managed to pull had helped but it had also made it even harder to be separated. 

"You alright Red?" Roman questioned brow furrowed at the look his girlfriend gave him. They'd been discussing their plans trying to plan out their next skype movie date when he mentioned visiting Mistral. 

"Yea...you're gonna be really busy in Mistral right?" she mumbled pressing her face into the pillow she'd been holding. Her laptop was set up in front of her and technically she was suppose to be asleep but what her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

Roman paused chewing on the inside of his cheek, one thing he hand't counted on from showing his face to the public was the new recordings needed over at Team CRME. He and Cinder had spent a while discussing how'd they would move forward, as it had seemed silly to be completely against face cam now. So they'd discuss old projects they had thought about doing but had scrapped due to his reluctance on showing his face. Now though many had been brought back up and he was actually excited to get to work. 

"There's going to be a lot of recordings done yea. Cinder already has everything scheduled, Neo even got roped into it," he explained, "But we can still skype and text like usual." 

Ruby nodded, "Yea just like usual," she grumbled trying to keep her tone civil. She knew it wasn't his fault he was so busy but some days missing him hurt to the point where all she felt was bitter. It already been another 3 weeks since they'd last saw each other during his surprise visit.

Roman sighed, this conversation wasn't any new. Who ever said long distance relationships were amazing needed a kick in the ass. It hurt not being able to hold her and comfort her, rubbing the side of his face he blinked as an idea struck him. 

"You know you could come to Mistral with me?" 

Freezing Ruby stared at Roman in stunned confusion, "What?"

"Come with me to Mistral, Blake lives there right? Could visit her too. Hell you could even bring Yang, and Ice Queen she's got all those flyer points from going from Atlas to Vale all the time right?," Roman said his voice becoming more confident as he rambled. It wasn't like he and Cinder hadn't discussed inviting them all to Mistral for recordings before but with so many projects some things got pushed aside.

Ruby squeezed her pillow tighter feeling a grin form on her lips, "I'll talk with dad and Yang about it tomorrow, but it sounds like fun."

2 weeks later and Ruby found herself inside the Team CRME headquarters at Roman's side. Tagging behind them were Neo and the rest of RWBY all staring around at the small office building.

"You guys own all of this?" Yang questioned peeking into various rooms as they walked.

Roman glanced back and smirked, "Well technically it's under Cinder's name but yea this our HQ. She wants to expand one day but so far all we have is our recording office, a small set area, kitchen, and a few small offices."

Every member of Team CRME had their own office for all other business besides recording and editing. Neo had elected to share with Roman considering neither lived in Mistral it had seemed unnecessary to make one for her. Walking into their shared office he plopped into his chair watching as the four girls walked around looking at his various decorations. He and Neo had put two desks on each side of the walls and used whatever fans sent in to decorate their shelves and walls. 

Speaking of his partner in crime he glanced up when she tapped his shoulder, raising a brow he watched as she tapped his shoulder. Once she had his attention she pointed to her wrist, frowning he glanced at the clock trying hard not to groan. Considering they had just arrived in Mistral the past night he still felt jet lagged. Usually they would have crashed at Cinder's place in her guest room, but with their extra guests a hotel had made more sense.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

Neo let out an exasperated sigh placing her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

Letting out a groan he stood up catching the attention of their guests. 

"Where are you guys headed?" Weiss questioned. 

"Recording, you can come if you want. We have to get changed first," Roman explained as he stretched lazily. 

"Why would you need to change just to do a recording," Blake asked head cocking to the side in curiosity. 

Roman smirked and shrugged, "Come over to the set and find out."

Almost half an hour later and Ruby was starting to get fidgety, she and the rest of RWBY were standing in front of the set area. It was technically suppose to be a storage area but after renovating it Cinder had made it suitable as a proper set. Usually they used it for their podcasts or livestreams, but occasionally they'd record some shorts. All Roman had said was for their new GTA V videos they were working a new angle.

Hearing a door open she turned around before feeling her breath hitch in her throat. For someone who disliked showing his face, Roman was a sharp dresser never with a hair out of place. But this was completely new as he strolled in wearing a long white coat and a dark pair of slacks. To top off his look he had a bowler hat and cane which he swung around with practice ease as he walked up to the set Neo right behind him, she hung back to turn on the cameras set up before rejoining him.

Neo's outfit caught her off guard, it was an almost female version of Roman's but instead of a cane she had umbrella. Her eyes flickered back to Roman and she felt a blush form as she watched him stroll over to one of the fake walls that had been set up. Turning his head he locked eyes with her, a smirk formed on his face as he gave her a playful wink before holding a finger up to his lips.

Feeling her face flush she ducked her head quickly hearing snickering from the others. Before any of them could ask what was going on Mercury and Emerald walked in as well. Taking account of their outfits it began to click where their clothes had come from. They were almost perfect copies of their GTA V avatar's outfits. 

Roman was pretending to study the map on the wall as he smoked a fake cigar before glancing back at the two newest arrivals with a bored expression. "Great she sends the kids again, because you two are such a joy to work with," he deadpanned.

Emerald let out a scoff crossing her arms over her chest, "Wow, we missed you too." 

"Well considering last heist I ended up getting shoved out of a plane thanks to somebody," Roman said giving Mercury a pointed look, "Sending a mugger and then turned into swiss cheese by the police because somebody decided to fly off without me," he finished off glaring at Emerald.

"But we played a really epic song for you in your final moments," Mercury replied a smug grin on his face. 

"Playing another one bites the dust is not epic," Roman snapped his grip tightening on his cane, "Honestly if I had it my way I'd take both you brats and..."

"And what Roman?" a soft voice questioned accompanied by the clicking sound of heals. 

Ruby jumped in her seat not even realizing Cinder had walked in, having become immersed in the scene before her. Her eyes fixated on Cinder who had on a red dress with gold intricate designs, as well as a pair of black heels. 

Walking up to Roman she placed her hands on her hips as he chuckled nervously, "And...not kill them?" he offered up a weak smile on his face. 

Clicking her tongue she walked behind him glancing at the map with a bored expression as Roman shifted away from her to stand next to Neo. Running her finger lazily down it she turned back around, Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine at the cold look in her eyes. 

She had met them all in person at various cons in Vale during the past year but this was completely different. They had all slipped into their respective roles, even Roman she thought. Was it wrong to find the whole master thief act incredibly attractive? Ruby felt a blush form and shook her head trying to clear those thoughts as she focused on the scene before her.

"After everyone's poor performances I've elected to rearrange the teams. Neo will drive us all to buy disguises. Neo and Emerald, you will be masquerading as cops, while Mercury will be a bank teller. Our target is the San Andreas National Bank. Roman and I will come in, Mercury as our inside man will help secure hostages. when the cops come, Neo and Emerald will take the dispatch call and then join us. Questions?" 

Roman raised his hand earning a nod from Cinder allowing him to speak, "So we get the money and then what? Ride off in police cruisers?" 

Cinder smiled as she walked up to him placing a hand on his cheek, "Actually the four of us will ride off in armor car, you on the other hand will take the cruiser and lead them off on a wild goose chase before meeting us at the air strip." 

Roman's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his throat, "Uh hell no. Since when do I play scapegoat?"

Cinder let out a low chuckle and patted his cheek affectionately, "Come on now Roman, I have faith you'll do just fine this time," she stated cheerfully before turning away. As she began to walk away off the set with Mercury and Emerald turning to follow her.

Grumbling Roman walked off the opposite way Neo following after him as they went around the cameras making sure they had been recording properly. Glancing at Team RWBY who were all watching him he put on his best poker face but still messed with the cane in his hands nervously. "Uh what do you guys think of our new intros for some of the GTA V videos?" he questioned.

Yang grinned brightly at him, "That was awesome! Didn't know you were such a good actor."

"Honestly it caught me off guard," Weiss said, "Then again you always had a flair for dramatics."

"So is this going to become a regular thing for your channel?" Blake asked. 

Cinder who had walked over to stand near Roman nodded her head a genuine smile on her face, "Hopefully yes, this was Emerald's idea actually. People enjoy our GTA personas so she suggested fleshing them out a little more."

Emerald blushed grinning sheepishly, "Honestly it was also thanks to all the fans who do the fan art and fanfiction. They have all these crazy backstories for our GTA selves. Like how Cinder got me off the streets, so I went from pickpocket to master thief." 

"Excuse you, I believe the title of Master Thief is mine," Roman said poking her in the side with his cane. 

Emerald swatted as his cane trying to grab it but Roman snatched it back continuing to poke her sides, Mercury rolled his eyes at the two, "God it's like watching a toddler fight an old man."

"Ruby and Yang do the same thing all the time," Weiss said shaking her head at the two, "Though usually it ends in a tickle fights and Yang always wins."

"That's cause I'm the champion," Yang said grinning.

Ruby pouted crossing her arms over her chest with a huff, "It's not my fault I'm more ticklish than you." 

"Red you're more ticklish than everyone in this room," Roman said a smirk on his lips as he and Emerald stopped once Cinder stepped between them and took the cane herself.

"You're suppose to be on my side," Ruby whined.

Roman walked over to her snaking a hand around her waist and pressing her to his side, "Fine, you're only slightly more ticklish than the average person, happy?" he questioned kissing her forehead as her face flushed.

"You guys are gonna give me the runs," Mercury grumbled making a face at the two.

"Alright enough, we have guests remember," Cinder said rolling her eyes, "Have you any of you eaten lunch yet?"

"We had a small breakfast at the hotel," Blake said.

"Then lunch it is, if you don't mind waiting while we all get changed," Cinder said as she walked towards the makeshift changing rooms, "Feel free to explore while you wait."

As Team CRME+N headed off to go change Ruby was about to follow after her friends to go explore when she felt Roman's arm tighten around her waist.

"And where are you off to?" Roman questioned as he pulled her so her back was pressed against his front.

Blushing Ruby leaned back against him, "I was going to explore your office some more while you changed."

Roman hummed as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "Well you know, you never told me what you thought of the whole scene."

Shivering Ruby felt her breath hitch, "It was...good. Like they said you're a good actor."

"Is that why you were staring at me the whole time?" Roman questioned a smirk on his lips.

Feeling her face flush Ruby squirmed in his arms, "I wasn't staring," she mumbled fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Gawking, looking at, drooling over, honestly Red I thought you're jaw was never going to come off the floor," he said chuckling.

Turning around in his arms Ruby punched at his chest, "S-shut up, I was not drooling. You just look...different." 

Roman's smirk grew as he gazed down at her, "Maybe I should start dressing like this more often."

Ruby scoffed chewing on her lip as she tugged on his jacket, "It's not the clothes, it's how you were acting."

"Bad boys are a thing for you?"

Ruby rolled her eyes feeling her face flush as she glanced up at him, "The whole confident thing, you walked in completely sure of yourself," she mumbled before glancing back down, "It was...it was really attractive okay?"

Roman blinked staring down at her and feeling his face heat up, placing his hand under her chin he tilted her face up. Leaning down he kissed her feeling her grip his jacket even tighter. Cupping her face he deepened the kiss enjoying the small moans she made.

For a few moments they stayed there trading kisses, though reluctantly Roman pulled back knowing at this rate someone was bound to walk back in. Seeing Ruby's flushed face almost made his resolve break, "You know I actually have to get changed, Red" he teased as he fixed her bangs. 

Ruby's face flushed an even deeper red and she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, "I missed you," she said hugging him tightly. 

Roman felt a genuine smile form on his face as he hugged her back, this had been their first moment actually alone since the day prior they'd been stuck on a plane and then immediately crashed upon arriving at the hotel. 

"I missed you too, Ruby," he said kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a stopping point was really hard for me on this one, but hopefully it turned out ok. I hope you guys enjoy it, will probably be posting another chapter either tonight or in the morning. Also would you guys like a timeline? Cause I did make one, might post it on my tumblr tho. Either way love you guys!


	9. Fuck Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not a pet person, let alone fond of dogs. Ruby on the other hand would be more than happy to have 1 million in her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partly based on Michael and Lindsay Jones, while also me just wanting to write something cute.

Roman was streaming for the first time since his channel had begun, he was grateful he didn't use face cam as it kept people from seeing how nervous he was. Taking a quick sip of his coffee he made sure everything was in order. After finally reaching 100,000 subscribers and gaining a contract with Youtube he had wanted to do something special. He had taken requests and even set up a poll to let people decide on what he'd do.

Now here he was making sure everything was properly set up before officially starting the stream. "Hey my name is MelodicCudgel, stream is officially up and running. Playing Fable, also answering any question you guys might have."

After an hour of streaming Roman had relax into his usual self, answering questions with witty retorts while going through the game with almost no effort. Glancing at the chat he read over a few questions, "No pets, just me and Neo," he said glancing again as he fought bandits in game, "Neo's my roommate might have her join in sometime. And no I don't want any pets."

So far streaming had been going well, it was weird to have people reacting him sure but answering and interacting with his viewers had been fun. Raising a brow he scoffed at some of the in chat questions, "I don't want a pet, they're a hassle. Especially dogs, you have to walk them, feed em, bath em, and for what so they can slobber all over you?"

* * *

 

Ruby grinned at the webcam as she held up Zwei, "Say hi Zwei," she said as Yang reached over Blake to grab the small pup's paw and wave it.

"Hey everybody, I'm Zwei," Yang said using a more high pitched version of her own voice.

"Do we have to have him here for the stream?" Blake questioned scooting further away from Ruby and into Yang's side.

"Don't be so mean, he's adorable," Weiss cooed as she scratched Zwei behind the ear the dog giving off a happy bark.

Blake rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest, "Can we get back to the stream at least?"

Ruby smiled as she set Zwei back down on her lap scratching the dog behind the ear, "Yea sure, we can do some questions before ending it."

Weiss leaned forward glancing at the laptop set up in front of them and skimmed over the chat, "So who does Zwei belong to? You guys get to have pets on campus?"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Technically he's our dad's service dog but he had an emergency so were taking care of him. And well...pets aren't allowed so let's just keep this between the 200 of us yea?"

"One day I'll have a million dogs," Ruby murmured as she nuzzled her face against Zwei's.

"Good luck getting your partner to agree to that," Blake mumbled still slightly annoyed over Zwei.

"Like I'd ever be with someone that doesn't like dogs," Ruby said waving her hand dismissively.

* * *

 

With a grunt Ruby dropped the final box on top of a few others in the living room before flopping down on top of Roman who lay on their mattress in the center.

Groaning Roman glanced down at her in amusement, "You know we need to unpack," he said.

Ruby shuffled closer pressing her face into the croak of his neck, "Can't we do that tomorrow?" she whined.

Chuckling Roman rubbed her back hearing her sigh as he ran his hand up to stroke her hair, "Sure Red."

Nuzzling his neck Ruby let out a sigh, after over a year of dating they were now moving in together. Still there was one topic that had been bouncing around in her head. "Hey Roman?" she questioned hearing give a hum of acknowledgement, "You know I was talking to the land lady, pet deposit is only 200 lien..."

Roman groaned keeping one arm around her and using the other to rub his temple, "Red..."

Ruby sat up looking down at him, "Can you at least think about it?"

Roman let out a sigh staring back at her, "We've been over this, I don't want a dog, Red. Besides we just barely moved in together, at least wait a bit before we add in another mouth to feed."

"Does that mean later we can get a dog?" she questioned hopefully.

When she looked at him like that it was hard to give a firm no, "I'll consider it," Roman grumbled hearing Ruby squeal as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

 

Ruby crept into the apartment glancing nervously down at the bundle wrapped in her cloak. "Just be really quiet until I talk him into it ok?" she whispered softly.

"Red?" a familiar voice called out as Roman stepped out of the kitchen.

Jumping Ruby moved her hands behind her back trying to keep the bundle together, "You're home" she blurted out surprised.

Roman cocked a brow watching her, "I am. Do I even want to know what you got behind your back?"

Swallowing nervously Ruby brought her cloak back in front of her as Roman walked over curiosity getting the better of him. Slowly she unwrapped her cloak revealing a small russell terrier puppy. It's fur was completely white except for the underside of it's belly and paws which were black.

Roman's eyes narrowed at the small dog, "Red," he began.

"Just for a day! I swear I'll take him to the shelter tomorrow, he was crying all alone in an alley. I couldn't leave him there," Ruby explained clutching the small pup close to her chest.

Resisting the urge to groan Roman held his hands up in defeat, "Fine one night, and it goes to the shelter tomorrow."

* * *

 

Roman adjusted the camera making sure it was pointed at the couch and it would be recording properly. Taking a seat he tossed his arm over the couch lazily as Ruby took a seat next to him grinning brightly.

"Hey guys! It's that time of the week again, so usually I either open up some fanmail or go straight to questions but today I have surprise. Roman isn't my only guest today, say hello to Bandit," hearing his name the pup ran out from their bedroom and into the living room.

Patting the couch the small pooch jumped up settling in between the two his tail wagging happily. Roman cracked a grin scratching the dog behind the ear, "Still say we should have named him Dogmeat."

Ruby stuck her tongue out, "If we had done what you wanted he'd have ended up in a shelter."

Roman shrugged a smirk on his face, "Well as much as it pains me to admit it, you were right for once."

Grabbing a pillow Ruby smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't be mean," she said before turning back to the camera intent on getting back to business.

"Stop hitting me in front of our child," Roman playfully chided her earning himself another smack with the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up in the coming days. I'm still trying to write out how they finally got together so fingers crossed I get that out soon.


	10. Con Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he makes it big Roman goes to a con in Vale where a certain girl from Patch is also attending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people asked about Roman and Ruby going to a con, so here it is. For the record Roman is 18 in this chapter and Ruby is 14.

Roman glanced around the con as he walked, Neo a few steps ahead of him already skipping around. It was a small con barely it's first year but those could sometimes be the most fun which is why the two had come. It was also the first time he was 18 and at a con he thought as he glanced through the panel listing. This time around he could actually go to the 18+ panels he mused before snorting at one called 'Hentai Roulette'.

"What do you think Neo?" he asked glancing over at her. A frown marred his feature when he noticed how far she had gone away from him. It happened at every con they'd been to, Neo was always the more energetic one running from place to place and Roman struggling to keep up.

It took him a moment before finally spotting the smaller girl talking to another con goer, this one cosplaying as Gilgamesh the Archer from Fate/Zero. Walking up he managed to catch the tail of their conversation, "Seriously that's such an awesome Saber cosplay, you even got Excalibur done in detail."

Roman smirked and couldn't help the swell of pride, whereas he took Youtube seriously, Neo was more fond of cosplaying running a successful blog on Tumblr. She had even designed his own cosplay for the day, having dyed his hair black to complete the look for Lancer. Cinder had even begun to contact her for help with group cosplays for future let's plays now that he had joined up with her.

"We're about to play spin the bottle, you guys should join in," the guy was saying when Roman tuned back in. He was about to object when Neo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to join the circle.

Roman sighed as he took a seat next to her making sure to keep his fake spears to his side and avoid tripping someone. It wasn't like he hadn't played before, and it was funny to watch ships become ' _canon_ '. Still even with his dyed hair he was nervous about being recognized, it had happened at a past con and trying to keep his face covered had been hell.

"Minors raise your hands," someone holding a bottle called out as a few of younger con goes raised their hands. Glancing up Roman saw a blonde girl dressed up as Dave Strider and a shorter girl with red streaks in her hair dressed as Jade Harley the two being the only ones that had raised their hands.

A few people snickered before the game had begun, at one point Roman found himself kissing Neo as people cheered over the two knights. Roman shook his head as he retook his seat having kissed the Archer from earlier, glancing at his watch he nudged Neo to let her know they'd be heading out to head over to some panels.

Reaching forward he spun the bottle watching as it landed on the red haired girl. Her cheeks flushed and she shifted nervously in her seat before standing up fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Smirking Roman stood up as well, so far during the game whenever it had landed on her or the blonde people had just gone for hugs. He felt Neo give him a pointed look as he walked closer to the girl before dropping to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he took her hand in his own watching her eyes widen. The people in the circle awwwed and laughed encouraging her to say yes as he smirked up at her.

"Y-yes," she mumbled her face turning a darker shade of red as she nodded her head.

Grinning Roman gave her hand a quick peck, "She said yes," he called back towards the circle. He gave the girl a playful wink before going back to Neo who had stood up, "See you guys around," he called as he headed off with her.

* * *

 

Roman yawned as he walked into a Homestuck panel, Neo had been curious about the webcomic and had dragged him in. It was starting to get late and he honestly wanted to take a nap before they came back for the 18+ panels. Taking a seat in the back with her, he glanced around studying the cosplays and trying to remember who the characters were. He knew some of the basics having read some of ACT 1 until Youtube had started keeping him more occupied.

His eyes fell back on the girl from earlier, tilting his head he debated taking the joke a little farther. Reaching onto his spear he tore off a small piece of the fabric slowly tying it in a loop around his finger. He waited until the panel had ended and people were heading off moving to take a seat next to her.

"Hey?" he said tapping her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Hmm," she asked before her eyes widened as Roman once again went down to one knee holding out his makeshift ring.

"Sorry it's not much, but still wanna marry me?" he questioned a smirk tugging at his lips.

The girl's face turned bright red as her friend next to her fell into a fit of giggles. Slowly she took the 'ring' putting it on her wedding finger, "You made this?" she squeaked out.

Roman shrugged, "Well figured you might like a ring to make it official," he joked.

Hearing a flash he turned around seeing Neo with her scroll out having snapped a picture. She tapped her wrist letting him know they needed to head out already. Standing back up he winked playfully at the younger girl, "Catch ya around Red," he said.

* * *

 

Cons ending were bittersweet, even though Roman was grateful to be going home and go back to recordings, he still miss running around in cosplay and just enjoying some time off. There was also no guarantee he'd ever see some of these people again. As he and Neo were walking out on the final day he stopped when he spotted a familiar girl near the exit. She glanced up seeing him and walking over quickly a grin on her face.

He felt a genuine smile form on his face as he glanced down at her, "Well Red looks like this is where we part ways," he said.

Her smile faded before returning quickly as she shifted," Yea I guess so...I mean could give me your tumblr or something...if you want I mean," she added quickly.

Roman blinked in surprise, "Give me yours, I don't have one yet but I'll make one," he said.

She brightened up smiling up at him, "Ok it's CrescentRose, and just message me."

"I'll get right on it, got a wedding to plan after all."

Her cheeks flushed and she messed with her hand, glancing down Roman noted she still had on the ring. He was about to make a comment when he felt her grab his face, his eyes flickered back up to her face before he felt her lips on his own. His eyes widened and he felt his face turn a bright red as she pulled away, "I'm just...I'm gonna miss you," she mumbled letting go of him and looking down.

Roman opened his mouth to speak but for once he was genuinely speechless, he reached up tilting her face back he gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'll miss you too Red," he said giving her a small smile.

"Ruby!" a voice called out catching them both off guard. Glancing over the girl, Ruby, grinned waving at her blonde friend from before.

"Yang, what's up," she questioned smiling brightly.

"We gotta go Rubes, shuttles here to take us to the airport," Yang replied.

Ruby visibly deflated giving Roman an apologetic look, "Guess this is goodbye then."

"What are you talking about, were engaged now. You're stuck with me Red," Roman replied a smirk on his face, "I'll catch you around."

* * *

 

"You used to cosplay?" Ruby asked as she glanced through the photos on Roman's laptop.

"Don't act so surprised, cosplays meant I could go to cons once I actually got popular," Roman said taking a seat next to her on her bed. While visiting her in Patch the two had gone into a discussion of a con that was suppose to happen in a few months in Vale. Which had then led to the two discussing the past cosplays they had done and Ruby wanting to see photos.

"Yea I guess it makes sense so-," Ruby froze mid sentence as she stared at one photo.

Glancing at her Roman cocked his head to the side wondering why Ruby had stopped mid-sentence before catching a look at the screen. Smirking he nudged her playfully in the side, "Is someone jealous?" he teased.

Ruby didn't reply simply tossing the laptop onto his lap as she stood up and went to her desk. Watching her Roman's brow furrowed as she went through the top drawer, "You know I was joking Red," he said.

Finally Ruby turned around holding a familiar ring in her hand as she retook her spot next to him. Staring Roman took it from her running his fingers over it before turning to look at her, "You kept this?"

"Well yea..that was my first con and I was really nervous about being there. And you were really nice and...I just really liked it ok?" Ruby mumbled her face turning red as she looked down.

Roman grinned tilting Ruby's face up as he pressed his lips lightly to hers, "You really are just too cute sometimes Red," he murmured, "But looks like I have to go buy a proper ring now."

Ruby grabbed a pillow smacking him in the arm, "Don't say stuff like that," she mumbled shifting nervously a small smile on her face.

"Does this mean were not engaged anymore?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him, "I mean geez Red, least let a guy down easy."

"You're the worst," Ruby grumbled burying her face into the croak of his neck," You're lucky I love you."

"Love ya too, Red," Roman said kissing the top of her head a small smile on his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone wondering, this is based on real events. I obviously took some liberties but during a con I went to I actually proposed to someone made the fake ring and everything. We're still friends and if you can believe now 3 years later and they still have that ring! As for why Roman never contacted Ruby he got busy with Youtube and just forgot cause he's a jerk.


	11. Yellow Jackets Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after moving in together and Ruby leaves to go on vacation to Patch. Back in Vale and alone, Roman gets an interesting call from his girlfriend while she's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck I actually updated?!? Ok so you may notice some changes in format I reorganized my chapters so they are actually in chronological order. I have a general plot now so form now every chapter will take place in order. Hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone.

_Your world needs a great defender, your world is in the way of harm._

Stifling a groan Roman rolled over grabbing at his bedside table in search of his scroll. Tightening his grip on it he glanced at the screen seeing a selfie of Ruby filling the screen. Sliding the green button he set the scroll on his face laying back down.

"Red is there a reason you're calling at the crack of dawn?"

"I got stung! A freaking wasp stung me and Yang killed it..." Ruby trailed off before letting out a high pitch squeal, "There's more! There's like ten there's like an army!"

Roman sat up holding the scroll against his cheek trying to hold in his laughter, "You know if you kill a wasp it releases a pheromone into the air that tells the others to check what's up."

"Are you serious?" she demanded voice rising in pitch, in the background he could hear the sound of feet hitting wood.

"Yea it's a defense mechanism," he said not being able to hold back snickers as he listened to her run into what he assumed was Yang's car.

"Yang, drive. Go. Go. Go. Just go."

Hearing a click Roman glanced at his scroll seeing the call had been ended, rolling his eyes he sat up rubbing his face with both hands. Knowing Ruby she'd call back in a few minutes still in a fit about whatever had just happened. Getting up he started getting dressed for the day occasionally glancing at his scroll. While he and Ruby had only moved in together less than 3 weeks ago, he had grown use to waking up to her next to him. Neither wishing to spend a whole summer apart they'd moved in her things from her dorm to his apartment. Though her father had wanted her to at least spend one week back in Patch with the family. Focusing on work had been a pleasant distraction though the random phone calls throughout the day did help.

_Your world ne-_

"You know it's rude to just hang up without a goodbye," Roman mumbled as he sat down at his desk checking over the latest uploads.

"Ok listen," she began, "I just got stung by a yellow jacket. It stung me through my sock and it really hurt, and now my ankle is swelling" she whined.

Chuckling Roman leaned back in his seat a lazy smirk on his face, "Aww, want me to kiss it better?"

"Be nice to me, I'm in pain and didn't deserve this."

"Course not Red, or you know maybe it's karma."

"Karma for what? I've never done anything wrong. Ever."

Humming in agreement Roman bit his lip to stifle his laughter, he could practically imagine the pout on her face as she spoke. "You know if I remember your house correctly, there's probably a nest under your front porch. Gonna have to call an exterminator or something."

"We could just burn it down," Ruby grumbled, "Yang can we burn down the porch?"

"No burning down your porch Red."

"We have to kill the queen Roman, it's the only way to get rid of them for good."

Running a hand through his hair Roman groaned, "I swear you're going to end up giving me gray hair before I even hit thirty. No burning down your porch, just call an exterminator."

"I tried using the bug killer, but after I got stung I freaked out and just threw the can," Ruby admitted.

Roman burst out laughing, no longer able to keep a straight face, "Dear god Red, no wonder they came after you. Threw the only weapon you had at em." He heard a faint grunting noise as Ruby voiced her displeasure over the teasing, "You're so mean to me."

"I am a delight, and do nothing short of smothering you with affection constantly Red."

Hearing a scoff he smirked as he listened to her grumbled, "No you're a meanie face whose siding with the stupid yellow jackets. I didn't even do anything to them."

"Red you came in contact with one of the few creatures whose sole purpose is to ruin people's days." Hearing distressed noises Roman could picture the pout and flailing Ruby was doing miles away and chuckled to himself. "Really Red? Have Yang get you some ointment and I'll treat you to cookies when you come back home."

"Promise?"

"Course Red, where are you and Yang off to anyways?"

"Meeting up with Uncle Qrow for the day, speaking of which I gotta go. But I'll call tonight."

"Sounds good, try and avoid any more fights with mother nature."

"She started it first," Ruby grumbled and Roman could hear her grumbling about buying kerosene with Yang under her breath.

"No fires, Red," he scolded lightly as he made himself comfortable getting ready to get back to work.

"No promises," Ruby fired back before softly adding, "I love you."

"Love ya too Ruby, say hi to Uncle Bird for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is based on a phone call that happened today, if you follow me on tumblr you can probably guess who called me. Love them to death but legit they're gonna make me go gray before thirty. Thanks so much to everyone who kept up with this and to all the commentators.


End file.
